


What happened to you Marco

by kyrana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, BUT EVERYTHING AT THE SAME TIME, Dark!Marco, For a Friend, Future AU, I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, annie is a slut, biopolar, if marco wasnt dead, pogo bitch a pineapple, titans are giant robots, was mostly written in spanish class, what are my friends thinkning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrana/pseuds/kyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Marco didn't die, would he be the same? Jean blames himself for Marco's....condition.Will he be able to save himself or fall with the man he loves</p><p>DISCONTINUED </p><p>I am done attempting to write this, if you would like me to write another fic similar, say so in the comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fan fic like ever soooo...i will love it if you comment on it and tell me if there are some things i need to work on

I walked down the street. Death was everywhere. I dont know why but for some reason I was looking for a certain person, hoping that I wouldn’t see him. I walked farther down the street, holding my hands out in front of me, making sure not to touch my face of clothes. A little farther down the street someone stepped in front of me and blocked my view , preventing me from seeing any more of the street.

“ j-jean you are uh..wanted somewhere else.”

“ what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

I stepped around them only to regret it. The one thing that I wish i never would have to see,I saw. HE was sitting against a wall that was destroyed and crumbling. I stepped closer to him to see if it was really him. I saw his face, his dark brown eyes or eye i should say, was dark and gone of all the light that used to be in them. His face and upper right side was burned. Damn titans. Ever since i could remember the giant robots ,from years before my time,called titans have always been a nuisance to humanity.But back to my other issue at hand. 

“ m-marco?....is that you?”

Bertholt stepped up behind me and placed a hand on my quivering shoulder. Connie stepped in between me and Marco’s body.

“H-hey Jean...come on lets go somewhere else while they…. they..you know”

“ N-no...I want to-”  
My words were cut off by the choking sob that came from my throat. Annie, who was setting Marco up , was checking him for a pulse but found nothing. Mikasa who appeared out of no where crouched down and lightly put her hand on Marco’s neck. 

“......he…..he has a pulse.”

Annie looked up.

“ what?”  
She grabbed Marco’s left wrist and waited a second or two.

“ oh my god he does!!”

My heart fluttered as i looked down at Marco’s face, then to Annie’s ,then to Mikasa. I pushed Connie out of the way and he stumbled off to the side with a “Hey!” I rushed to Marco’s side and shoved Annie away from his body. I lightly touch the unburned side of his face. I rubbed my thumb over the mess of freckles that covered his cheek.  
My heart gave a weird flutter as I took a deep breathe. Mikasa looked up at me and lightly wiped an unknown tear away. People in hospital corpsman gear came and started working on Marco to bring his pulse up to normal. A yell from the distance brought us back to reality. Telling us that our job has yet to finish. I stood as the corpsman took Marco away, wishing I could be there by his side.

~one month later~

“ Sir?…sir we are going to need you to leave.” 

I was awakened by a nurse lightly touching my shoulder. Doctors and nurses were rushing everywhere in the room that Marco was in.  
“ w-what’s going on?”

“ Mr. Bodt is waking sir...we are asking you to leave until we have explained everything to him.”

I stood up and nodded at her. A smile spread across my lips as I took out my phone to notify everyone. 

To: all contacts: guys Marco is waking up. come to the hospital if you can.

From: Reiner: dude that’s great! wish i could come but works got me tied up

From Armin: Really?! That’s awesome! I’ll be there when I can.

From Sasha: OMG!!! I will totally be there!!! :)

From Annie: that is wonderful. truly wonderful. sadly i can not show.

From Eren: I will be there as soon as I can..oh and Mikasa is joining me 

From Bertholt: I will most definitely show up when I can :)

From Connie:you're serious right?!?!? I will come now!!

My smile widened when I read all the texts. I felt bad about those that couldn’t make it but we all have been busy with trying to hold a normal life and fight the titans when needed. As soon as the last text came in a nurse came out and smiled at me.

“ You are free to go in as soon as the doctors and nurses leave.”

Soon after the last doctor left the room I hurried inside. Marco was sitting up in the bed, machines where hooked up to him and he just looked pitiful. I walked up to beside the bed and lightly touched his face. His light brown eye opened slightly and he turned to face me. I stepped back in shock. I knew that his face would never be the same but...what I saw was horrific. It was something that never should have happened to Marco. The right side of his face was covered in scars and his eye was covered by an eyepatch. To be honest it wasn’t very flattering on him at all.

“M-Marco?....”

“.....J-Je--an…”

I gave a gasp of relief to know that Marco remembered me. I pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down. I grabbed Marco’s hand and held it tightly. I felt his fingers twitch slightly. 

“J..Jean...please d-don't leave me….”

The sound of his voice sent the tears that were threatening to fall take a steep dive onto my shirt. Behind me I heard some voices from the other side of the door.

“ I won’t I promise.”

I saw a small smile spread across his lips as the door opened and everyone we know pile in with get well soon gifts and laughter.


	2. M-Marco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so late!!! forgive me! But, sadly this is not the best because I have had a major writers block and I can't write intense scenes but cute one are coming up! so please stay with me...and remember this is my first publicized fic. BTW I am in need of a proof reader so comment and say sure I'll proof read it for you and then we shall exchange info and I'll email the story to you so you can read it. I also know there are a lot of grammatical errors terribly sorry.

I pushed the door open and wheeled Marco into my two bedroom flat.   
“ Sorry it’s a bit on the small side but.. uh I was the only one that lived pretty close to the hospital.”  
“ No, it’s ok Jean…”  
I looked down at Marco and smiled slightly. I was hoping to make him smile back but it seems like nothing can touch his heart anymore. I rolled him towards the small room that I had fixed up for him. It was small and plain. The walls were an ugly grey color, the dresser was stocked full of clothing that I think could fit Marco but since his time at the hospital he lost a lot of weight but after he woke up he gained at least 10 pounds. The closet had pillows and blankets in it in case he was cold or uncomfortable. I had placed a picture of Marco’s family ,that was given to me by his younger brother Isaac, on the nightstand beside the bed.  
“ Hey..Jean……”  
I looked down at him wanting to know what his question or statement was.   
“ This place looks like shit.”  
I knew he was going to say something like that I just didn’t expect that. I wheeled him closer to the bed and helped him move from the wheelchair to the bed. When he was situated I sat down at the end of the bed. He was staring at the picture before he reached over and laid it down so the smiling faces of his loving family was no longer seen.   
“ M-Marco?”  
“I don’t want to see my family because they don’t want to see me.”  
“ Who said they don’t want to see you?!”  
He looked over at me and his beautiful light brown eye looked cold.  
“I did…because if they wanted to they would be here to take care of me. But instead I get you.”  
My face turned red as he said that.  
“ W-what’s wrong with me taking care of you?”  
“ Nothing..nothing at all...I just think it might be awkward.”  
“ What do you mean awkward?”  
My face turned an even deeper red as he lightly grabbed my hand and held it. I tried to not pull away but the skin on his right hand was so mangled and scarred that it was hard to enjoy his once loving touch.I looked down at his hand and lightly traced a scar with my thumb. I didn’t notice anything until he reached up with his free hand and wiped away a tear that was running down my cheek.  
“ This was what I meant by awkward. You obviously are bothered by the way I look. You can’t even look at me when we touch.”  
“ No! It’s not that at all, it’s just…uh…”  
I sigh and pull my hand away resting it on the back of my neck. I lick my lips and try to figure out how to say what I wanted to say. Marco patiently watched me. He shifted in the bed so he was sitting beside me, his shoulder pressed up against mine.  
“ Jean if there is something you want to say, say it, I won’t care.”  
“Marco…we have known each other for a long time and in that time we have had alot of ups and downs but through it all you have been there for me-”  
“ Darn right I have”  
“ Let me finish…..And I never really could give anything back to you but there is one thing that I have always wanted to give you.”  
Marco looked at me and I looked at him. He lifted his hand and cupped my jaw.  
“Did you know that you are a blubbering idiot sometimes.”  
He pulled my face closer to his. His forehead resting against mine.  
“Marco?”  
“ Shut up Jean…”  
He leaned in and softly touched his lips to mine.My world blew up as I pressed against his. He moved one hand to the back of my head while his other hand rested on my hip. I moved my hands to his back and pulled him closer so he had to lean back as I pressed harder. He pulled away. He looked at me panting slightly.  
“ I knew you wanted that…”  
I pulled away from him my hands not leaving his back. The look he was giving me was unlike any look that he would give. His mouth was pulled into a sneer and his remaining eye looked dark and red. The once loving freckles were faint. I tried to move away from him but the hand that was on the back of my head tightened its grip. He pulled my head closer to his. His breath was cold and unnatural.  
“ Jean…..I know that you have always had feelings for me. “  
I gulped and tried to pull away again.   
“ M-Marco...wha….”  
“ shhh..shhh… don’t talk you’ll ruin the moment”  
I grabbed at the hand that was gripping my hair. I managed to pull a few of his fingers free and launch myself off the bed and across the room. I stubbed my foot as I tried to rush out of the room and close the door. After I closed it and was safely out of harms way I slid down to the floor and cried. This couldn’t be Marco. It just couldn’t.   
After about an hour of pacing around my apartment I finally got the courage to peek in on Marco. When I did, I sighed in relief. Marco was asleep and from what I could tell his freckles were noticeable and his face was calm and beautiful like it always was. I leaned against the door frame and smiled as he slept. I figured it was time for me to head to bed and hope that Marco will be feeling better in the morning so I can take to the park for his get well soon party.  
I walked back to my room and flopped on my bed. I thought to myself, -could Marco have known? About my feelings? What happened earlier? Was that really Marco?....Why does Eren call me horseface?.....Why is Levi so short?......-My mind was going off into it’s own world as mine went to darkness as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like a year late. I am soooo sorry. I just lost all motivation on this story for a while  
> anyway  
> sorry that this is so short

I woke up to the sound of something crashing in the room beside mine. I rushed to get up only to fall on my face because my legs were tangled within my sheets. I kicked them off and rushed into the next room. Marco was still in bed but his face was expressing sheer anger and pain.

“ Marco?! What happened?!”

“ I couldn’t see the love in their eyes.”

“Who’s?”’

He pointed at the broken frame that lay on the other side of the room. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was the picture that Isaac gave him. I looked over at him. 

“ Why did you throw it?”

“ I told you. The love in their eyes are gone. They are just loveless figures that taught me what I needed to know.”

“Marco they are your family. They love you.”

“ NO! They don’t! They could never love me! I’m a failure!”

By this time Marco was in tears. I rushed over to the side of the bed and hugged him.

“You’re not a failure Marco.”

I was at a complete loss of words. I had never had to deal with someone with this problem. I stood up and lightly rested my hand on Marco’s quivering shoulder. He looked up at me and reached up to grip the hem of my shirt. He rested his head against my bare torso. I realized that I had taken off my shirt sometime in the night. 

“Hey Marco….we should get ready. Everyone wants to see you, so we are going to the park today.”

Marco let go of my shirt and leaned back. I turned to walk out of the room.

“ Let me go get dressed and then I’ll be back to help you.”

“ I can get dressed by myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“ Yeah.”

“ Ok.”

I walked out of the room the picture still in my hand. I’ve got to get a new frame for it. 'Why did he throw it? Why does he think his family doesn’t love him? What happened to him for him to act like this? What should I do? Should I try and help him? I’m to scared to leave him alone. What if he falls? Would he open his wounds?' I managed to dress myself while I was deep in my own thoughts. I had pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. I looked in the mirror and decided to grab my red toboggan and black scarf. I slipped on my brown boots and walked over to Marco’s room.

“ Hey Marco, you all ready?”

I opened the door to see Marco all dressed and in his wheelchair. He was struggling on putting on his shoes, so I went over to help him. He held up his hand signaling that he could do it himself. After a few minutes he actually had them on and was ready to go.

“ You know we don’t have to go if you are not ready for it.”

“ If it makes them happy then let's go.”

His voice sounded like the old Marco that I had fallen in love with. 'Wait...did I just say fallen in love? But Marco is my best friend..yet..i do love him. And he says he already knows...should I ask him if he’ll go out with me?'

 

After Marco and I arrived at the park a young boy with dark hair and lots of freckles came running over and practically jumped on Marco

“ Marco! oh my god are you okay? “

“ I-Isaac?”

“ yeah! It’s me!”

“ oh my god! you’ve grown so much!”

“ yup! I’m probably as tall as you..”

Marco chuckled at that and looked over at me as if asking for help. I walked over to him and held my arm out for him to grab onto and slowly stand up out of the wheelchair. Isaac quickly moved to Marco’s other side after he noticed what was going on.

“ Marco, should you be standing yet? I mean-”

“ I know what you mean Isaac” Marco said as stood up. His knees popped and so did his spine as he straightened up. I cringed at the sound but held onto him. As soon as Marco was standing upright I slowly moved my hands away and smiled at the sight of him standing beside Isaac.' Wow they really look like each other, right down to the freckles. God the freckles are a cute curse the chose them to rest upon. Wait why the fuck am I thinking like this? '

“ Jean?”

I looked over at Marco and smiled softly at him. 

“ yeah?” 

“ can you go get us some ice cream? Me and Isaac are going to go on a small walk.”  
I nodded and chuckled softly as I turned to walk over to the small ice cream shop across the street. It was small but had some of the best ice cream ever. I stood there for a bit smiling and waving when Sasha and Connie walked by. ' why won't they just date yet?' I sighed softly as i moved up to the counter, i ordered Marco’s favorite flavor and was about to pay when a piercing scream and the sound of something crashing down rang through the nearly silent part of the city.


End file.
